LWD: What Happened to Happily Ever After?
by BigDaddyThaddy
Summary: Sequel to LWD: The Secret. Following through the years of Derek and Casey's life and leading into the problem they face now. DASEY! : ON HIATUS! Just until I finish Marti the Matchmaker I'm really sorry!
1. oA Family Mattero

Sequel to** Life With Derek: **_The Secret_

**Life With Derek:** _What Happened to Happily Ever After?_

o1o

Derek knows Casey better than any other husband could know their wife. She shares everything with him and vice versa. Years ago, a total of twenty-three actually, Derek was stupid enough to lose Casey over his own screwed up thoughts. Luckily, he was able to fix the immense mistake he'd made and win her back. Their story has already been told; at least the one concerning when they were just 16 and madly in love, unable to be together because of a giant and stupid action on Derek's part. But nobody knows what their life was like afterwards. From when they finally got their act together to now, where things should be going along smoothly. Until they hit a snag; a huge and painful problem that causes Derek to spend more time in his office, deep in thought, and silently crying to himself.

This doesn't sound like the Derek Venturi from the past, does it? He wouldn't leave his family to stay at the office for long hours would he? He's not the type to cry every night, is he? After all, the only person who's managed to make him cry, besides his mother, has been Casey. More to the point, it was losing Casey that caused those tears. So what is it that is causing these long painful nights for Derek? What's changed his life so dramatically? Well, that story is still to come; for now, the story of them leading up to the present is what you'll have to read.

-Blast to the Past-

o**_A Family Matter_**o

****

May, 2006

Stepping off the bus, Derek stared at the house in front of him. Inside sat his dad and Nora, the two people he dreaded talking to most. While he was sure that Casey wasn't going to leave him for anything, he wasn't sure he could take the accusing looks or the overbearing yelling that could be waiting. When it came to the kids, he wondered if Ed was going to have a problem with it. He knew Marti wouldn't, she liked Casey when she met her. But Ed was something else, he thought Derek was a dude. And dude's don't have girlfriends, just playthings. He'd just have to explain it to the kid that everybody settles down eventually. He just happened to be doing it really early; sixteen years old early.

He felt Casey squeeze his hand, so he turned to her.

"We stand firm," she said nodding.

She looked beautiful, stunning really. Her hair was let loose, falling down her shoulders. He had pulled it out of its ponytail, so he could run his hands through it of course. Her eyes were no longer red, but they held the spark of excitement and happiness hidden past the worry. Casey was a momma's girl, always had been, so it was going to be hard for her to refuse whatever her mom had to say. Momma's girl or not, when she had her mind set, there was no stopping her.

Crossing the street, they made their way up the walk and stood in front of the door before taking a deep breath and stepping inside. It was fairly late as they had spent quite a few hours at the Diner, having a blast. George yelled before Derek could even close the door.

"DEREK!"

Walking into the living room, he was greeted with Nora and George on the couch. His father's body was twisted in a funny manner as he turned to shout at him. Squeezing Casey's hand, he stiffened himself for the inevitable.

"Where have you been? I called after you but you dashed out of the house before we could talk," he said angrily. "I called Sam's house but they didn't know where he was. I called a few of your hockey buddies, but they were out somewhere too!"

Nora reached out and placed a calming hand on his arm. He opened his mouth but closed it to glance back at her. She seemed to notice Derek and Casey's entwined hands first, but made no comment or offended expression, to Derek's relief.

Inhaling deeply, Casey stepped forward. "Before you say anything, we want you to know that no matter what you think, you cannot decide our relationship for us," she told them sternly.

"You're...what?" George asked, his face paling.

"Relationship," Derek told him. "Look, you guys both know that we dated before we even knew you guys were together. And yeah, we broke up, but we're back together. And we know you guys probably don't approve of this, but's our decision and we've already made up our minds."

Swallowing, George shook his head, lifting hand to his temple. "Do you realize what kind of problems you two being together will cause?" he asked, staring at them.

"You're the only two who could cause any problems," Casey said, shrugging. "All of our friends support us, and even though we've already decided to be together, we's like your support too."

"Well," Nora said, smiling briefly. "George and I have been discussing you both most of the day, and we've come to a conclusion also."

"Before you guys get into it, we'd also like to say that we won't be accepting any rules," Casey said, firmly. "We understand that we're not exactly like a normal couple. But we would appreciate it if you didn't treat us as if we needed extra supervision. While that may be rather hard given that we live in the same house, we'd prefer it if you didn't lay down rules as to what we do or how we act."

Derek liked this; it meant his dad couldn't decide he wasn't allowed to make love to Casey. Even though he'd do it anyway, he still didn't like the idea of it being said or his father trying to enforce it. Plus, there were no restrictions on when he was allowed to see Casey or what he was allowed to do around her. So he could kiss her freely or hold her hand without them getting too upset.

"I see," Nora said, slowly. "Look, we understand that we can't forcibly keep you apart because you'll just get together behind our backs. And we know that you two met far before we forced you to become a family of sorts. But, you need to realize that this is fairly unusual for us. We certainly never expected this to come of our marriage."

"But it has nothing to do with your marriage," Casey said, shaking her head. "I mean, yes, if you hadn't married I wouldn't be going to Derek's school. But I mean, we never saw each other as siblings and your marrying really didn't faze us. We had a history far before we knew you two were together and I like to think that eventually even if you hadn't gotten together, we still would have figured out our problem."

Derek wasn't sure what would have happened has his dad not married Nora. He doubted that he would've seen Casey often, but he was sure eventually their paths would've crossed. In fact, since she was still Chelsea's friend, he probably would've run into her at Sam's one day. That would've likely been far into the future though and he was glad to know that he didn't have to wait that long to have her back.

"So what happens now," George asked, sighing.

Shrugging, Casey looked over at Derek. "We go on as usual, I know it'll be kind of weird for the first while. Seeing us together, that is. But it's not like we're going to be extremely overt about being together."

"So you won't be acting lovey-dovey in front of us?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm not a lovey-dovey kind of guy," Derek said, frowning.

Turning to him, Casey smiled. "You can be," she said.

"I'm really more of charming," he said, smirking. Turning towards her, he leaned in and pressed a kiss beneath her ear. "And physical," he whispered for only her to hear. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he smiled out at them. "Anyway, the point is, we're not going to rub it in your faces at every turn."

"Then what was that?" George asked, shaking his head.

Nodding, Nora stood up. "Okay," she said, clasping her hands together. "I think it's important that you tell the other kids. That way you don't scare them," she said, chuckling.

"Dad," Derek asked. "Are you alright with this?"

While he didn't put a lot of stock into what his dad said, he kind of hoped he would understand him at this point. He always wanted a closer relationship with his father and this was his small way of reaching out. All it took was a small acknowledgment that he believed Derek could be in a real relationship and Derek would be happy.

Standing up, George looked back and forth between them, sighing deeply. "Look Derek, I'm glad that you've finally settled down enough to be with one girl. Especially since that girl is like Casey. But this, this is just a little too much for me right now." He said, holding his hands up before shaking his head and leaving the room.

"It's just going to take a little time," Nora reassured. Walking to stand in front of them, she spread her arms out. "I never noticed how great you two look together," she said, shaking her head. Moving forward, she wrapped Casey up in a hug.

Derek made to move away, giving them space, but Casey put her hand on his side, keeping him in place. Nora's arm snaked up around his shoulder and held him too. Patting her back awkwardly, Derek waited for it to end. Finally, she stepped back and nodded.

"Okay, now go tell the kids," she said, motioning to the stairs. "I'm going to talk to George," she told them before walking towards the kitchen.

Casey walked towards the stairs and started up them. Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her back. "So," he said, running his hand under her shirt. "When do we get to make up?"

Laughing, Casey dragged his hand out and held it tightly. "Lizzie or Edwin first?" she asked.

Shrugging he walked to Lizzie's door and knocked, ignoring the smile of satisfaction from Casey. Just because he showed sign of manners, she had to laugh. Rolling his eyes, he waited for her to open the door. When it finally opened, he was in mid-yawn.

Stepping back, Lizzie sat down on her bed. "What can I help you with?" she asked, staring at Derek suspiciously.

"We came to give you news," Derek said, jutting their hands out in front of him. He felt it was better to just show it, rather than dragging it out.

Lizzie's eyes widened drastically. "Since when?" she asked.

"You remember when I was dating someone before mom married George," Casey asked, looking down at her with hopeful eyes.

It meant a lot to her for Lizzie to accept her decision, Derek knew. They were close sisters, the kind that don't hide much from each other. This was a pretty big secret, so it was understandable that she was worried Lizzie would be mad at her or disapprove. He wasn't close with Edwin in that way, but he knew what was coming. A long speech about being a _dude_.

Nodding slowly, Lizzie glared at Derek. "The one that cheated," she said, pointedly.

Gulping, Derek looked away ashamed.

"Yeah," Casey said, quietly. "It ended badly, I know. But we've talked it through and... I'd really like your support on this," she said, softly.

Sighing, Lizzie looked back and forth between them. "I suppose the signs were there all along," she said, nodding. "From you being exceptionally angry with Derek over nothing, and him always trying to save you from embarrassment at school. Even when he was acting like he didn't care, it was obvious that somewhere, deep down he felt bad. Then there was that whole thing a couple days ago when Derek was sick and you covered for him. And when Derek trashed his room because you were out on a date with Sam. Then when Derek had a mini fit when you went on that date with Michael. And how you cried extra hard when he insulted you, not like when others have," she rambled off the list.

Staring at her, Derek whistled. "Wow, thanks for that, really," he said, sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie stood up. "In the end, I'm happy if you're happy," she said, leaning up and hugging Casey.

"Thanks," she said, holding her little sister tightly.

Derek was able to jump out of the way before they could drag him into it too. Leaning against the wall, he yawned. It had been an especially long and eventful day. Three down, two to go. He really just wanted to go crash in his room. Thankfully he had no homework; now that he was trying to get his grades up, he actually worried about getting his work done.

After Lizzie and Casey said goodnight, they walked over to Edwin's attic door. Without knocking, Derek simply walked up the stairs and called out, "Ed!"

"I'll do the dishes in a minute, I'm heavily absorbed in serious homework," he called back.

Rolling his eyes, Derek climbed to the top of the stairs to see his brother on the computer, playing Babe Raider online. "Yeah, I can see that," he said, cocking an eyebrow. Crossing the room, he plopped down on the bed.

Casey wandered over and sat down on a chair, after removing the dirty clothes hanging on it.

Edwin seemed to give her a surprised and suspicious look before turning back to Derek.

"I'm clean out of funds, so I can't help you," he said, shrugging.

"I'm not here to borrow money," Derek said, looking around the room. Finding one of the posters of a half naked girl he'd ripped down the other day, he frowned. "That's mine," he said, pointing.

Looking away as if he didn't hear his brother, Edwin crossed his arm. "To what do I owe this visit?" he asked.

"Right," Derek said, sitting up. "I've got a girlfriend," he said, simply. "The same one I had before dad got married."

"What's your point?" Edwin asked. "You have a new one every day," he reminded.

"This one's different," he told him, glancing at Casey. "Long term different."

"So you're going for two weeks this time," he asked, chuckling.

Shaking his head, Derek picked something up on an end table and shook it by his ear. Finding it was broken, he tossed it back. "No, I was thinking more a long the lines of years," he replied.

"Y-years?" Edwin repeated, surprised. "Are you ill?"

"Nope," Derek said, easily.

"But that means you're no longer a dude," he told him, shaking his head. "Now, you're a _boyfriend_!" he said with disgust.

"It's not so bad," Derek said, smirking. "It has its benefits, believe me."

Standing up, Edwin seemed to have completely forgotten Casey. "But you were the biggest dude of them all! A legend! Guys at my school want to be you! I'm supposed to be your successor!" he cried out, annoyed. "One day, when you're no longer in high school, you're supposed to give me your little black book. And I will then become king of all women!"

Derek heard Casey snort, and shook his head at his brother. "Listen, my having a girlfriend doesn't change much. So I won't be bringing a new girl home all the time, you'll get used to it," he said, shrugging. "With me outta the game, you've got a better chance."

Sighing, Edwin shook his head. "I hear by strip you of the title 'King Dude,' and replace with 'Sap,'" he said, making a motion as if pulling something off of Derek.

"Watch it, kid," Derek said, standing up. "Sap's a strong word," he reminded.

"I don't think your girlfriend would approve of you beating up your little brother," Edwin said, stepping back.

Turning to Casey, he lifted his eyebrows. "Do you mind?"

Shaking her head, she shrugged. "Go ahead," she said, lifting her hand in a what-can-you-do motion.

"Wait!" Edwin half-shouted. "What?" Turning back and forth between Casey and Derek, his eyes bugged out.

"Ed," he said, as if ceremoniously. "Meet Casey, my ex and now current girlfriend." He said, putting an arm around his shoulder and walking him over to her.

"But- But- You hate each other," he stuttered.

"It was a cover of sorts," Derek said, shrugging.

Inhaling deeply, Edwin sighed. "Does Lizzie know?"

"Yeah, we just told her," he replied, slapping his shoulder. "She made a lot of observations, I'm sure you two can talk about it in the games closet or something." Holding out his hand, he motioned for Casey to follow him out.

"Night Edwin," she called back to him, smiling.

Walking downstairs, she wrapped her arms around Derek's shoulders from behind. "That was vaguely mean," she told him, shaking her head.

"He stole my poster," he said, as if it was a good enough excuse.

Tipping her head, she smiled at him. "I thought that was your long forgotten twin brothers," she quipped.

"Right," he said, nodding. "Well, still, I need to take care of it for him."

Cocking an eyebrow, she nodded. "Uh-huh," she drawled, walking to Marti's door.

Opening it, they heard her scramble off the floor and hop into her bed. When she started making fake snoring noises, they laughed. Smarti was one his favorite people. Yes, that includes everyone; from his family to his best friends. She was completely manipulative without even trying. She could make him wear a dress and makeup; the girl has skills. Plus, she melted his heart with all of her adoration towards him.

"Smarti," Derek called.

Sitting up, wearing her princess dress over her pajamas, Marti held her arms out. "Smerek," she cried happily.

Walking to her bed, he sat down beside her. "Hey," he said, running a hand over her hair.

Sitting on Derek's other side, Casey simply waited for him to explain it to his little sister.

"Smarti, do you remember when I explained what a girlfriend was?" he asked, lifting her on to his lap.

Nodding vigorously, she smiled at him. "You said it was a girl who liked to kiss you lots," she said.

Chuckling, he nodded. "Right, and do you remember when Casey was my girlfriend?" he asked, pointing at her.

Sitting up straighter, she grinned. "Yeah, Casey took me of the horsies," she told him excitedly.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, do you remember when I told you Casey and I broke up?"

"Mm hmm," she said, frowning. "I asked you if we could go back to the horsies, but you said that we couldn't cause you'd miss Casey."

Nodding, Derek sighed. "Yeah," he said, looking at her seriously. "How would you feel if Casey and I got back together?"

Standing up on his legs, she jumped up and down. "I'd like that," she said, happily. "Cause then we can go on the horsies again, right Smerek?" she asked, tugging on his hair. "Smasey, Smerek, and Smarti will go on the horsies!"

Laughing, Derek tickled her stomach. "Smasey, huh?"

Nodding, Marti giggled.

Picking her up and getting off the bed, Derek twirled her around before putting her down and pulling the blankets up around her. "If you go to sleep, then I promise Case and I will take you to the carnival when it comes to town," he said, kissing her forehead.

Yawning, she nodded. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Goodnight Smerek and Smasey," she mumbled, drifting away.

Smiling, Derek and Casey turned the light off and shut the door. Walking down the hall, Derek brought her to his room. Closing the door behind them, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the floor. Walking backwards to the bed, he sat down with her in his lap.

Leaning forward, Casey placed her forehead against his. Pushing her hair back over her shoulders, Derek smiled up at her lightly. His hands ran over her face and down her neck, slipping past her shoulders and cupping her hips.

"Hi," he said, quietly.

"Hey," she replied, softly.

"So this is it, huh?" he asked, staring into her eyes. "We're finally together again."

"Yeah," she said, pulling back and nodding.

"No more mistakes," he said, leaning in and placing a kiss against her neck. "No more misunderstandings." Moving up, he kissed her chin. "No more dating other people." Tipping her head down, he moved his lips over her cheek. "And no more fighting, yelling, or crying." He placed his mouth against each of her closed eyes.

"No more," she breathed.

"On the other hand," he said, bringing his hands up to her shoulder. "Lots more kissing," he told her, pushing the strap of her shirt down and pressing his lips against her warm skin. "Lots more touching." Running his hands through her hair, he slipped the other up her shirt and ran his fingers over her stomach. "And tons more making love," he said, running his hand down her back. "We have a lot of time to make up for," he reminded, smirking as he sucked on the supple skin of her neck.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Tons more," she said, before leaning down and catching his lips in a drawn out kiss. "But you're tired," she said, running her lips down his jaw and over his neck.

"Nope, not tired," he muttered, holding back a yawn.

Sitting up, she ran her hands through his hair. "You're plenty tired," she said, nodding. "And it doesn't matter," she reminded. "Because we have lots of time to make up for everything we missed," she said, pecking his lips once more and standing up. "Get some sleep, hot shot. I need you in your best form tomorrow," she told him before winking and leaving the room.

Falling back on his bed, Derek grinned. This was how life was going to be now, and it didn't seem bad at all. His dad would get over it eventually and he'd just have to deal with until then. Because he wasn't giving up Casey any time soon, if ever. He wasn't about to make any mistakes that would cause him to lose her again. He had a feeling things were going to go smoothly for them, a happily ever after type ending, he guessed. If he hadn't already handed in his essay, he might just add a few paragraphs. Tipping his head, he wondered what he received on the paper.

oTBCo

* * *

**A/N** _Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This story will run through the years before what's led up to the turmoil in Derek and Casey's lives; it should be 20 chapters long. The present is 2029 where they have a sixteen year old son, Jake, and a fifteen year old daughter._

_The next chapter skips ahead a few years to Prom. I obviously couldn't write out every single day of their new life, so I'm only going to write about the big events before leading into their regular everyday lives in 2029 when tragedy hits the family. I've already got a lot of it planned out, so I really hope you guys are going to enjoy it._

_For those of you who wanted to know how Nora and George reacted, here you go._

_Please review, it's greatly appreciated!_

_Thanks._

o**_BDT_**o


	2. oPromo

**Life With Derek**: _What Happened to Happily Ever After?_

o2o

-_Blast to the Past-_

o**_Prom_**o

_June 2008_

After two and a half years, there was no doubt they were going to the Prom together. They were the _it_ couple and hadn't stopped being so since they got back together. Derek's stable popularity boosted Casey's place in school, not that she cared in the least. Everybody knew who she was and who she was dating. The name 'Klutzilla' was absolutely never used, and if spoken by those who were jealous of Casey being Derek's girlfriend, those girls soon found themselves in the farthest reaches of the popularity chain. Though some might think Derek's reputation would go down, he was still considered the most popular guy in the school. Now it was solely based on his hockey skill and easy going nature, instead of how many girls he'd had.

It was the 48 hour countdown until Prom day and Casey was going absolutely crazy. Usually a very organized person, she should have her dress already. Sadly, she had been too busy with exams and getting ready for her upcoming graduation that she kept putting off her and Emily's agreed get together's to go dress hunting. Because of this, her best friend had no dress either. She, of course, was going with Michael, given they'd been together since way back when Casey introduced them. She really wanted to look her absolute best, so she wasn't entirely happy with Casey right now.

Pacing her bedroom, Casey bit down on a pencil as she stared down at her event organizer. She was supposed to study for four hours tonight, she had an exam in a week that she hadn't studied for at all. But if she didn't go dress hunting today, she wasn't going at all. The next day was completely packed and obviously the day after that was Prom, so that's far too late. Growling with frustration, she went through her events again. The Mall closed at eight and it was four now. She's supposed to start studying, well now, and then at eight she was going to take some time to relax with Derek.

"Stupid prom," she muttered. "Stupid exams, stupid studying... ugh!" Hearing laughter, she stopped and looked up. "I'm glad you're enjoying my distress," she said, glaring.

Crossing the room, Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, before she could reply he yanked her organizer out of her hands and laid down on her bed. His eyes scanned over everything. "Still no dress, huh?" he asked, nodding. "So go now, it'll take you a few hours to get that done and then you can start studying," he told her, looking up.

Sitting down on the bed beside him, she laid back and placed her head on his shoulder. Pointing at the eight o'clock slot, she shook her head. "No, see, it's all planned out, so that at eight I have some free time with you."

Turning her face to his, he kissed her deeply, causing her to relax completely. Lost in the sensation his mouth was causing through her entire body, she sighed and forgot all about her schedule. Pulling back, he kissed her once more, quickly, and stared into her eyes.

"I'm going to have you all to myself at Prom," he told her. "That is, if you get out of here and get a dress," he reminded, smiling.

Nodding, Casey stood up. "Okay, I'll call Emily," she told him, reaching for the phone.

"What else do you schedule in here?" he asked, flipping through it. He ran a hand up and down her back absently as she dialed the number. "When you write, 'Spend time with Derek,' does that mean anything specific?" he asked, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Casey listened to the ringing on the other end. "She's not picking up."

"Maybe she's 'spending time with Michael,'" he said, chuckling.

Finally, she heard Emily pick it up, her breathing was heavy and Casey wondered for a moment if Derek was right. "Uh, hey Em, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

Sitting up, Derek gave her a look.

Slapping him against his chest, she shook her head.

Derek grinned, standing in front of her. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around himself and started making the 'make out' motions, just to bug her. Looking back, seeing her amused expression, he turned around. Twirling a fake strand of curly hair and pressing a finger to his lip, he pretended to be Emily for a moment. Then turning around as if facing the Emily he just was, he stood tall and squared his shoulders. Pressing a finger to his temple as if in deep thought, he slowly nodded. Then starting to undress himself, going back and forth between acting like a 'shy Emily,' and a 'smart Michael,' he rid himself of his unbuttoned over shirt and lifted up his long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, Emily, you really are seeing Derek undress in front of my window, it's not a dream," Casey said into the phone, shaking her head and laughing.

Stilling in his motions, Derek turned to the side and waved to Emily who was smiling and laughing at him through the window. Scratching the back of his head, Derek walked back to the bed and laid down behind Casey. Pulling her back so she had her head on his stomach. He ran his hands through her hair as she listened to Emily talk.

"No, I really can go tonight," she said, nodding. "I'm not just saying that. I can go shopping whenever you want to," she said, honestly. "No Derek's not naked," she said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, he does look good without his shirt on." Feeling Derek's stomach rumble as he chuckled, she turned to him. "Really? Michael looks good shirtless too, I'll have to see that for myself."

Frowning at her, Derek shook his head.

"It's only fair, you got to see Derek half naked," she said, both to Derek and Emily. "Default or not, it doesn't matter. We should all go to the beach together this summer," she told her. "No, Derek and I aren't going to Cancun until the middle of July," she said, smiling. "Derek only wears shorts at the beach. You know for someone who has a boyfriend, you sure do pay a lot of attention to mine," she said, lifting her eyebrows. "Yes, he's terribly hard not to admire," Casey said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure Michael's the same though, he looks like he has a great body." Chuckling, she nodded. "Yes, I am enjoying the look of indignation on Derek's face." Sitting up, she smiled. "Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Finally going dress shopping, I see," Derek said, sighing and rolling off the bed.

"Thanks to you," she said, nodding.

"Good, I was worried you were going to show up naked," he said, shaking his head. "Then everyone would have to die," he told her, simply. "Every guy anyway." Shaking his head, he crossed his arms as if it already happened and was terribly sad.

Laughing, she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him chastely. "I'll see you later," she told him. "You should get some studying done while I'm gone. We have that English exam next Tuesday!" she called out, walking towards the door.

"Like Mr. P would fail me," Derek said, shrugging and following after her. "But I'll think about this foreign thing you call studying," he promised, wrapping his arms around her waist and walking downstairs with her. "Are you taking our car or Emily's?"

"Emily's," she told him. "I figured you might need the car."

"I might go over to Sam's. He keeps bugging me about studying too," he said, shrugging. "Last time I offered to come over and actually do work, Lindsey was there so nothing got done. Well, I'm sure something got done after I left," he suggested smirking.

Chuckling, Casey slapped his chest. "Why are you so obsessed in thinking all our friends are having sex?"

Laughing, he kissed her cheek. "I just want them to have the same happiness we do," he said, dramatically. "Are Michael and Emily?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I keep asking Mike, but he just gets all red and tells me I need to go over my Math homework again," he said, frowning.

"I don't know," Casey said, smiling as if she was completely unaware of what Emily and Michael do on their own time. "Michael being in college is kind of stressful on their relationship, but he does spend virtually every weekend at her house," she said, pointedly.

Nodding, Derek grinned. "See, what'd I tell you? All of our friends are doing-" Looking to the side, he saw his father walking towards him with wide eyes. Clearing his throat, Derek shook his head. "Doing their homework! It's crazy, practically an epidemic. I'll be sure to stick to my own though," he said, walking backwards. Looking over at his dad, he smirked. "Wouldn't want to give you a heart attack, or anything, pops!"

Rolling her eyes, Casey waved and walked over to Emily's house. Without knocking, she simply walked inside and upstairs. Finding Emily's door open, she stuck her head in. "Hey," she called out. "I was thinking, maybe Linds could come with us too."

"Are you sure she's not as Sam's?" Emily called back, walking out of her closet with a pink top and black pants.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "I'll call and see." Walking over to the phone, she picked it up and leaned back on Emily's bed. Tapping her foot, she listened to the monotonous ring of the phone.

"Hello?" came a soft, female voice.

"Hey Linds," she greeted. "Do you have any plans for the next couple hours?"

"Not that I know of, why?" she asked, chuckling.

Glancing at Emily who was shifting the same pink shirt and now a light purple shirt back and forth in question, Casey pointed at the light purple one. "Do you have a dress for Prom yet?" she asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I was going to see what Sam's wearing first so we could colour coordinate."

Smiling, Casey shook her head. "How about we get you a dress, and he can coordinate with you? Derek and him are picking up their tux's tomorrow," she explained.

"Okay," Lindsey said. "Hey, do you think I'm going to have to take my beanie off? Or is there some way I can wear my hair in a pretty fashion while wearing it?" she asked.

Laughing, Casey shook her head. Ever since Sam and Lindsey had started dating, Casey had never seen her take her beanie off. It was rather funny, given that Sam never took his toque off either. They were a match made in heaven though, they had the perfect personalities and got along perfectly. Plus, Lindsey was a very sweet girl, albeit slightly shy but she became more comfortable after awhile. Last year she transferred over to public school, to be closer to her friends and Sam, and it turned out to be a great move.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure," she said. "We'll be out to pick you up in a few minutes."

"Okay," she said. "See ya then."

After hanging up, Casey told Emily to hurry up and then left the room to walk down to the car. The drive over to Lindsey's only took ten minutes, mostly because Emily doesn't follow the speed limit. She was sitting outside on the front stoop, so there was no waiting for her to finish getting ready. While they drove over to the Mall, Emily slipped a CD in and they sang along, to the worst of their abilities of course. Laughing, they completely ruined what might've been a good song.

Finding a parking spot near the front, Emily locked up and grinned excitedly at the Mall. "You guys don't think it's too late is it," she asked, becoming worried. "What if there's nothing left but lime green taffeta and bright orange mini dresses?" Her expression turned to horrified and Casey couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure we'll find the perfect dresses, Em, don't worry," Casey told her, even though she was becoming a little apprehensive herself. She really shouldn't have put it off for so long. When they stepped inside, the Mall was booming with people. Since school was ending soon, the Mall was in a flurry of action. From guys finding their tuxes, to girls going through make up aisles and staring dreamily at corsages.

The first four dress stores were downers, filled with everything Emily had dreaded they'd have. But when Casey saw a bridal shop, she told them it was basically their last chance. "Bride's maid dresses," she suggested. "I'm sure they're beautiful," she said, nodding.

Looking a little unconvinced, they stared at her with doubtful expressions.

Taking their hands, Casey drug them over to the store. Inside, a collection of incredible white gowns were covering hangers. Asking a nice woman at the front where they could find something more like a bride's maid dress, and explaining it was for prom, she was directed to the opposite side of the store. Her eyes widened as she searched the racks of beautiful dresses of all colours and kinds.

"Jackpot," Casey breathed, smiling.

Lindsey was the first to find her gown, a baby blue miracle. It was sleeveless, with a tight and faintly flowered bodice and a floaty bottom that brushed the floor. Matching pale blue gloves reached to the middle of her forearm came with the gown. She practically glowed as she twirled around in front of Emily and Casey, a giant grin on her face as she nodded. Checking the price, she squealed. It was the perfect amount, she couldn't help but hug Casey.

Emily found hers next, she perfect dress for her personality. A pale purple dress that wrapped around her neck with thin spaghetti straps. A low V-neck, with a tight upper half covered in faint silver swirls. The bottom was layered with different pieces running around her legs. It reached the top of her feet, which she loved because she was a fanatic about showing off her shoes.

Finally, Casey spotted it; perfection. The top, ending just below her chest, was a bright white threaded with electric blue flowers in a well spaced out pattern. held up by thin straps over her shoulders. Falling from the white top, was all electric blue. Staying tight to her upper body, down to her hips and then flaring out with white satin underneath and the blue overdress slit into a thin upside down V pattern in the front, back and on the sides, showing off both the satin white and the stunning bright blue.

After excitedly jumping around, they undressed and bought the gowns. Emily gleefully exclaimed that they needed shoes, so they ventured over to a small shoe store and scoured the aisles for the perfect heels. Emily found her shoes almost immediately, given that she spent a lot of time in shoe stores it was expected. Silver strappy heels, only about two inches high. With a cris-cross pattern over the sides of her feet and a thin strap sliding over the top of her foot before her toes.

Lindsey only wanted something simply, so she found a pair of slip on white shoes, with a small heel. The front slip over her foot looked like a small bow tie, with pale baby blue circles over them. Two straps came out from the center of the bow, connecting to the shoe and helping keep the shoe on her foot. They were absolutely adorable and, Lindsey affirmed, comfortable.

Casey found a pair of heels that would bring her eye-level with Derek. Simple white, and nothing too exciting. A thin strap ran over the front of her foot, with wide ribbon ran around her ankle, connecting to the back of the shoes, above the heel. She found she could walk easily in them, without any problems, and they were generally quite comfortable. She was pretty sure half way through the prom, she'd kick any shoe she was wearing off anyway.

After buying their shoes, they headed home. Emily had taken the liberty of setting up appointments with three fabulous hairstylists and a makeup genius for the day of the prom. Casey promised Lindsey that she'd be able to wear her beanie, they'd just have to convince the hairstylist it was vital. After dropping her off, Emily and Casey reached home around seven, and though they were both tired, they were filled with a warm excited feeling.

Waving goodbye, Casey crossed her lawn and slipped into the house. Running upstairs, she dropped her bags by the bed and plopped down for a breather. Smelling something heavenly, she looked up to see Derek walking in with a plateful of very appetizing food. Sitting down beside her, he handed it over while peeking into the bags on the floor.

"Can I get an electric blue tux?" he asked, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "No, but a blue shirt would look great on you," she said.

Nodding Derek walked over to her desk and grabbed her book bag; dropping it on her bed, he kissed her forehead. "Bright orange tux with an electric blue shirt it is," he said, smiling. Before she could reply, he left the room so she could eat and study.

-

Derek leaned back in Sam's passenger seat, rubbing his closed eyes. "Why couldn't we go tux shopping later?" he whined.

"It's one in the afternoon, Derek," Michael reminded, shaking his head. "It's not our fault you slept in."

"Noon isn't sleeping in, it's scary really," Sam said. "How do you manage to get up for hockey practice?"

"Before or after Casey?" he wondered, opening one eye. "Before her, I set up six alarms, and then my dad woke me up when he was sick of the noise," he explained, laughing. "After, to be honest I'm not sure how she does it. But she manages to get me up," he said, shrugging.

"I bet she does," Sam mumbled, chuckling. "We shouldn't be getting tux's this late anyway. Prom is tomorrow, we're going to be stuck with something falling apart, stained, and green."

"We had to coordinate with the girls," Michael said, sighing. "Emily's wearing purple, you guys have it easy," he told them, frowning.

After laughing at Mike, Derek smiled happily, "Case is wearing electric blue and white, I'm good."

"I forget what color Linds is wearing," Sam said, shaking his head and parking the car. "On the bright side, I get to wear my toque," he said, grinning.

"You're not even taking it off for Prom?" Derek asked, stretching as he climbed out of the Mustang. "Man, that things going to be with you when you're 90 and unable to change your clothes on your own," he said, shaking his head. Yawning, he started loping towards the Mall.

"Pale blue," Sam exclaimed, nodding. "I remember because Casey warned me not to get a powder blue tux or I wasn't allowed in the limo."

Snorting, Derek shook his head and flipped the collar of his leather jacket up. After convincing them sustenance was in order, they stopped at the food court and sat down to eat. Derek stared happily at the thick burger in front of him, beside his large fries and jumbo coke. Two apple pies sat in their boxes on the side with a large chocolate chip cookie.

"You're really going to eat all of that?" Michael asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm a hockey player, I have a big appetite," he replied, licking his lips.

Michael shook his head, picking up his small cheese burger and nibbling on it. He wasn't one for fast food, being someone who loved to eat healthy. But when with Derek, he lived a little and allowed the garbage that is greasy fast food into his system.

They had all become good friends over the last couple of years, after Mike agreed to tutor Derek in Math. Plus Emily and Casey always convinced them to go on double dates, to the movies or out for dinner, whatever. Then Sam and Lindsey started joining them too, and they became one big group of six. Though Michael was heavily into school and working hard at his studies, Derek found he was actually a pretty cool guy. He was funny and enjoyed sports, after Derek made him participate in a few group games of football, basketball, and hockey with his friends.

"He actually has the appetite of two hockey players," Sam said, shaking his head. "I guess it works, since he plays as hard as two players."

Grinning through a mouthful, Derek laughed at their grossed out faces. After eating his huge meal, Derek inhaled a deep breath and finally agreed to go find a tuxedo. He loved looking great, but the idea of spending hours getting in and out of monkey suits just wasn't his bag of chips, which he was craving since walking past a small convenience store.

After looking through six men's apparel stores, they were pretty sure they were completely out of luck. Becoming worried their girlfriends were going to kill them, they became slightly frantic, checking every where for anything that resembled a suit. Right before they left the store, sure they'd be beheaded by Casey, Lindsey, and Emily, they spotted the perfect solution. Of course, they didn't know why they hadn't seen it sooner. Right beside the Bridal shop was a Groom's apparel store.

"Duh," Sam said, slapping himself in the head. "Dude, why didn't we see this while looking over the Mall directory?'

"Maybe it was that one covered in gunk," Derek suggested, pushing Michael. "I told you to chip it off," he said.

"Did you see what colour it was? It had things growing on it," he told him, nodding. "You didn't chip it off either," he reminded.

"Because it was four different colours," Derek said, as if it made more sense for him not to, rather than Michael.

Laughing, Sam walked to the store, with Derek and Michael pushing each other and following him. Stopping near the front, their eyes ran over the black suits lining the walls. Derek whistled before crossing his arms and arching his back.

"Remember what Case said, nothing that'll make you gorillas look like a rainbow burst," he quoted.

"I don't look anything like a gorilla," Michael said, acting offended.

A woman walked over to them, a measuring tape hanging over her shoulder. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun and her thin glasses sat at the tip of her nose. Smiling, she clasped her hands together. "Groom, right," she said, staring at Derek. "And you two must be the best men," she said, smiling at them.

"What?" Derek asked, furrowing his brow. "No," he said, shaking his head.

Laughing, Sam and Michael slapped his shoulders.

"Not for a couple more years," Sam said. "Married men die in college," he said, sighing.

"We're here because we need tux's for prom," Michael explained. "Do you have anything in a high school guy's budget?"

"Technically, you're in college," Sam said, pointing at him.

"Yeah, but I make no more than you do," he replied, shrugging. "Then again, Derek makes more than both of us combined."

"What can I say, boys? Business is great," Derek told them, following the woman as she motioned behind her. "Plus Casey's been working for Mac at the Diner. Things are going good, more than good, really. We already have enough for our trip to Cancun and since both of us have scholarships to college, we don't have to worry about that. Plus we have the first few months rent saved up for our apartment," he told them, raising his eyebrows.

"And you already have a car together, from last year when sales sky rocketed for a solid six months," Sam reminded. "How much longer do you have to make payments on it?"

"I'm done in September, it'll be full paid off," he said, grinning.

"How long are you guys going to be in Cancun?" Michael asked, leafing through a rack of suits.

"Three weeks," Derek said, pulling a suit out and grimacing at it's colour. "We leave in the middle of July and we'll be back a week into August," he said. "Then we don't run into too many problems with all of the other kids heading down and we're not there too late. We already have an apartment ready for August, but we didn't want to cut our vacation short. So we agreed to move in a week late. That way we'll be set up by the time school starts."

Smiling at his findings, Sam held a tux out in front of him. "How are Nora and your dad taking it?" he asked, examining the suit thoroughly.

"Every time we bring it up, Nora cries. She says she doesn't want her _little baby_ leaving home," he told them, rolling his eyes. "And dad just smiles, I think he's happy I'm moving out." Shrugging, he pushed the next six out of the way, since they were brown. "It all works out great though," he reminded. "I mean, Emily and Lindsey are both going to the college a half hour away from ours. Mike, your transfer was approved, right?" he asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I'll be joining you guys in September," he said, nodding.

"Great, and Sam you were accepted at the same college as Linds, right?" he asked, chuckling when he found an orange suit with an electric blue shirt.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling. "Linds and Em managed to get a dorm room together too," he told them.

"See," Derek said, nodding. "And you guys were scared we weren't all going to be hanging out when we went to college." He snorted, rolling his eyes, and looking away quickly.

"If I remember it right, you were the one who drank a few too many Molson Canadian's and got all sentimental on us a few weeks ago," Michael reminded. "Moaning about how we were all going to run off to different colleges and never play hockey together. Then you accused me that I was happy I didn't have to hang out with you, because I hated greasy burgers."

Laughing, Sam nodded. "Yeah, we had to call Casey. Who fought with you for a half hour over putting your jacket on and going home. She told us you were still mumbling about it when she dragged you to bed."

Rolling his eyes, Derek shook his head. "So I was a tiny bit worried when Mike said Yale had called him and you were considering moving down to Vancouver to go to SFU," he said, shrugging. "I knew Linds would go wherever you were going, and Emily would go with Mike, so then Casey would be emotional. That was it!" he said, nodding.

"You were going to miss us," Sam accused, smiling. "Admit it!"

"Only if you promise not to hug me," Derek said, frowning.

"Promise," Mike said, glancing at Sam, who nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I might've missed you a very tiny, little, almost unnoticeable bit," he said, shaking his head.

Grinning, Sam and Mike opened their arms and wrapped him up in a hug, which he shouted at and scrambled out of. Laughing at him, they went back to looking for tuxedos. Sam finally decided to take the one he found, trying it on and finding it was a perfect fit. All he needed was a different shirt, because the one it had with it wouldn't match Lindsey's dress. Searching around, he found a pale blue dress shirt with cummerbund and a black bow-tie. Letting them know he was done, he went to the front to pay for it all.

"I can only find purple shirts with ruffles," Mike whined, glaring at the tux he was holding.

Laughing, Derek held out a shirt he had just found. "Ruffle-less and purple," he said, handing it to him.

Sighing, Mike thanked him before trying it all on. He found the tux itself was too small, three inches too short in the arms and legs. Upon walking out, he was greeted with loud laughter from Derek, who actually fell to the floor, gripping his stomach. Frowning, he changed. The shirt was a perfect fit, so now all he needed was the cummerbund, jacket and pants. For once, he cursed his height.

Derek managed to find a great black tux with a black Sharpei tie and electric blue, silk shirt. Trying it on, he struck gold. Grinning at his handsome self, he changed out of his suit and found a black cummerbund before taking it to the front and paying. Finding Michael was still searching for his tux, he and Sam searched around and finally hooked him up. Thanking the woman at the front, they left with their bags and ventured over to a shoe store for black dress shoes. This stop took very little time and they were finally on their way out of the Mall, but not before Derek convinced them to stop at Orange Julias for refreshments.

They drove to Derek's house first because Mike wanted to go to Emily's and Sam needed to borrow Casey's notes from one of their classes. Waving goodbye to Mike, they made their way up to Casey's bedroom. Knocking, while opening the door, Derek found Casey only half dressed and hurriedly turned around to push Sam out the door.

"Sorry," he called out, glaring at his best friend. "Sam needed to borrow some notes."

"Gimme a second," she called back. A moment later, she opened the door, wearing a pink bathrobe. "I just got out of the shower," she said, blushing.

"I didn't see anything," Sam said, shaking his head and holding his hands up innocently. "I swear!"

Cocking his eyebrow at him suspiciously, Derek sat down on the bed while Casey searched her desk for the work Sam needed. After he left, Casey curled up on her bed beside Derek. "So, tell me what your tux looks like."

"Very colourful," he said, nodding. "Red shirt, yellow coat, blue pants, pink tie, and a rainbow coloured cummerbund." Turning to her, he grinned. "I even bought brown socks, just for you!" He said, tapping the tip of her nose.

Lifting an unamused eyebrow, she waited for him to tell her what it really looked like.

Sighing, he shook his head. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers. "You'll just have to see tomorrow night," he told her, before rolling off the bed and walking to the door. Smirking at her disgruntled appearance, he walked down to his bedroom and tossed the bags onto his bed. Prom was going to be perfect.

-

"One more picture," Nora said, motioning for them to get closer.

A combined groan went out between the three couples. The guys stood in the back, with their arms wrapped around the waists of their girlfriends. Derek rested his head beside Casey's, smiling; they stood as the first couple on the left from Nora's view. In the middle was Sam and Lindsey, wearing their beanie and toque and looking completely perfect. The last couple was Michael and Emily, grinning happily and dressed to perfection.

Emily had her hair up, dangling in soft curls down her neck. A shimmering tiara sat around her beautiful dark hair, thanks to her favorite hair dresser. Her make-up was light, a pale purple eyeshadow and black mascara with a bit of eyeliner. Pale pink lip gloss and a shimmer of light glitter over her cheekbones, brought out her already beautiful face. For jewelry, she wore a pair of droplet shaped purple earrings, thanks to Michael, and a dark amethyst cabochon necklace held together with sterling silver. There were about twenty oval shaped cabochon's gently sweeping down her neck and reaching to the middle of her chest.

Lindsey's chestnut hair was done in tightly wound, large curls that fell to the middle of her back. Her beany covered the top of her head, but didn't interrupt her hair at all. Faint silver eyeshadow was swept over her eyes with a light coat of mascara and eyeliner. Her lips shimmered with a sparkling light lip gloss and her cheeks were rosied with a pale blush. Her ears were adorned with light blue aqua bead earrings, that hung down with four different shades of blue beads. The necklace that matched was a tightly wound creation of four various sized beads, clasped together tightly and winding around her neck loosely.

Casey had her hair half up and half down, the top was wound together tightly and speckled with white pearl pins. The bottom fell down in small curls, reaching to the small of her back elegantly. A brush of light blue eyeshadow covered her eyes, brought out more by her dark mascara. Her supple lips were touched with clear lip gloss, that she had to reapply four times already because Derek couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Around her neck was a thin gold necklace, ending with three diamonds falling in a line, a gift from Derek for the night. Her ears were adorned with tiny stud diamonds, that her mother had bought her for Christmas last year.

Marti had shouted that she wanted to dress up too, so she put on a purple dress she hadn't worn since Easter and jumped up at Derek. Holding her in his arm, he let Nora take another picture and then told her if she didn't put the camera away, he'd hide it and not let her get the film developed. Frowning, she gave in and let them leave.

Derek, Sam, and Michael had each chipped in to get a great limousine for the night, which had already been waiting outside the Venturi residence for twenty minutes. Taking each others hands, each couple made their way to the long vehicle and slipped inside. Dinner was being served at the large Hall being rented for the Prom, so even though Derek whined he was hungry, he knew he was going to be eating soon. It was a short drive to the Hall, but they enjoyed themselves. They had the ride for after the Prom too, agreeing they'd all drive around and shout out from the roof.

The limo stopped outside of the building and the driver opened the door for each of them step out. Sam and Lindsey went first, stepping onto the red carpet that led into the open doors of the busy Hall. Behind them, walked Michael and Emily, grinning excitedly and waving at a few friends standing outside talking. In the recent few years, Emily's popularity shot up too, as did Michael's, even though he no longer attended the highschool.

For that matter, since Sam was already popular, Lindsey became known around the school too. All three couples were up for Prom King and Queen, even though it was against the rules for Michael to be nominated. It was rather amusing that he was still allowed to run. Posters were put up over the school walls of each couple, asking for votes. None of the couples participated, as none of them really cared who won. Everyone was pretty sure they knew who it would be anyway.

Lastly, Casey and Derek exited the limo, only to be greeted by frantic waving and huge grins from friends and admirers. Were they not in high school, they might feel like celebrities. Derek talked to a few hockey buddies, before they made their way into the Hall, to find their friends and sit down to eat. A nice meal of chicken, roasted potatoes and salad was served to everyone. A long table ran through the Hall, covered with laughing and chatting graduating students. Sam and Lindsey sat beside Michael and Emily across from Casey and Derek.

When the meal was over, they made their way to the photo stand for couple pictures. Derek and Casey went first; he wrapped his hands around her waist while she placed her hands over his. Leaning his chin on her shoulder, he whispered into her ear causing her to grin happily, smiling with her, the flash went off. The picture turned out perfectly, though they wouldn't get it until later. It had to be sent in the mail, which Derek thought was a rip since he spent twenty-five dollars on it. Sam and Lindsey, and Michael and Emily went next, while Casey and Derek stood by the refreshments table waiting for them.

The hall wave covered in white shimmering banners and silver stars hung on wires from the roof. At the top, a net held hundreds of blown up balloons, waiting to be released. Music played loudly in the background, to the happiness of the grinding and slow dancing couples on the floor. A few teachers ran out to separate some of the couples, before things got too heated. Derek had a got laugh at their expense, and resumed talking with Mike and Sam about the prank Brent was planning for Miss. Stubbs, the mean Biology teacher that kept trying to fail him.

When a great soft song came on, Casey dragged Derek away from the guys and pulled him onto the dance floor. She laughed when she saw Emily and Lindsey do the same to Mike and Sam. Both boys looked fairly apprehensive, but gave into their girlfriends willingly. They weren't exactly suave dancers, but they made up for that being adorable.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Casey tipped her head up to look at him. Derek's hands settled around her back, holding her tightly. They swayed beautifully over the floor, their eyes locked and their ears no longer hearing the music. Leaning in, Derek pressed his lips against the side of her mouth. Moving over her jaw, he placed feather light kisses across her neck and snuggled his face into her shoulder.

Chuckling, she ran her hands through his hair.

Sighing, Derek ran his hands up her back and held her tightly. "School's almost out," he reminded. "Ya think things will be the same in college?"

"In what way?" she asked.

"In all ways; how people look at me, my grades... us," he said, quietly.

Pulling back, Casey looked up at him. "Everybody is going to love you there," she told him. "Everybody you've ever known has loved you. You have nothing to worry about." Shaking her head, she smiled. "And hopefully your grades will pick up; after all, I know you're hiding your deep intelligence somewhere." Running her hand over his face, she inhaled softly. "And us, we'll always be like this," she said. "We'll always love each other."

Hugging her tightly, he lifted her off the floor and spun her around. "Promise?" he asked.

Laughing, she nodded. "I promise."

Hours later, when their feet were in a dangerous amount of pain, the principal went to the front stage and tapped on the microphone. "If I can get all of your attention, I'd like to announce the King and Queen of 2008's _'Everlasting Love'_ Prom," she said, grinning.

A collection of huge and excited whooping could be heard throughout the Hall. Couples cheered and pumped their arms into the air. Smiling, Principal Harris held up an envelope and waited for everyone to quiet down. It took awhile, so Derek finally whistled loudly to shut them up. Motioning for her to do her thing, Derek wrapped his arm back around Casey.

Nodding her thanks, Mrs. Harris grinned out at everyone. "The nominees were Emily Davids and Michael Taylor, Lindsey Forsythe and Samuel James, and our very own hockey team captain Derek Venturi and Casey MacDonald," she said, cheerfully.

Derek laughed when he realized the principal was likely voting for him to win. Casey chuckled at his extra excited introduction.

Sam and Lindsey joined them up near the front, beside Michael and Emily. Slapping Derek's shoulder, Sam smiled. "Congratulations."

"She hasn't even opened the envelope," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Emily walked over and hugged Casey. "Congrats Case," she said, smiling. "We'll trade tiaras later," she said, winking.

Michael shook Derek's hand, "The best man won," he said, shrugging. "Or the groom, in your case."

Sam laughed, being the only one besides Derek who knew what happened at the Groom's apparel store.

Lindsey smiled at Casey, "I'm glad I don't have to dance in front of the entire school," she said. "Then I'd have to put my shoes back on."

Laughing, Casey shook her head and showed her bare feet to them.

"And this year's Kind and Queen are..." Opening the envelope, she beamed out at them. "Casey MacDonald and Derek Venturi!"

The crowd whooped happily for them, while they laughed and ascended the stairs to the stage. Principal Harris placed a crown on Derek's hand and clapped her hands before leaning and kissing his cheek. Trying not look disgusted, he wiped at his face and stepped away from her. Laughing at him, Casey turned back to get her small sparkling tiara. Before she could leave, Principal Harris pulled her into a hug. Staring at Derek for help, she frowned while he laughed.

Finally getting away from their Principal, they walked down to the dance floor for the ceremonious last dance. Picking up her hand and placing a hand on her hip, Derek kept her close against his body. Her free hand sat on his shoulder. Her floaty dress moved around her comfortably as she swayed with him to the music. The balloons were let loose, cascading down around everyone, along with a burst of sparkling confetti.

Leaning down, Derek kissed her below her ear. "Have I told you how incredible you look tonight?" he whispered.

Smiling, she nodded. "More times than I can count, but it never hurts to hear it again," she told him.

Twirling her around, he held her back against his front and pressed his face against hers. Seeing her smile, he grinned back and kissed her neck.

"Careful, you're causing a jealous crowd," she said, glancing at the many adoring girls watching them.

"Let them watch," he said, shrugging. "They don't matter, only you matter." Running his hands down her bare arms, he entwined his fingers with her.

Halfway through the song, other couples joined them on the floor. From the corner of his eyes, Derek could see Sam dipping Lindsey. On his other side, Michael was twirling Emily around while she laughed. As the song ended, Derek continued to sway with her for a moment, waiting for the Hall to empty out. When the last few students had left, he turned her around and kissed her deeply; sending shivers down both their backs.

Taking her hand, they walked out to the limo where Sam was standing out of the roof window with Lindsey by his side. Slapping his hand down on the roof, he pumped his arm into the air. "Let's get this party started," he called, grinning. Turning, he wrapped his arm around Lindsey and caught her mouth in an excited, passionate kiss, lasting a few minutes.

"I told you those two were doing something less than innocent," Derek whispered to Casey.

Rolling her eyes, Casey shook her head and climbed into the limo. Michael and Emily sat on the other side of the car, cuddling together. There were three open roofs, the one Sam and Linds were standing in, another in the center, and one near Michael and Emily. As the car started moving, all three couples jumped through the roofs and screamed loudly. Waving happily to their highschool friends, they shouted with glee. Ceremoniously, each guy wrapped their arms around their girlfriend and kissed them in the moment.

The night went on for hours, full of memories, shouting, and throwing things out the window as they drove around town. They stopped at the Diner to pick up some food to go, which Mac was happy to see since his regular crowd was all out at their Prom's. Waving them off, he congratulated Casey and Derek on their King and Queen win, giving them free milkshakes.

As everything wound down, Sam and Lindsey were dropped at his house, and Michael and Emily went back to his place for their own celebrations. Casey and Derek decided to use up the last few hours riding around town and holding each other in the back seat. Casey sighed as Derek ran his hand up and down her arm, his eyes closed and a smile permanently stuck on his face.

The comfortable silence was broken my Derek. "You know what would be a great memory?" he asked, quietly.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning over and looking up at him from his lap.

"Making love in a limo," he said, opening his eyes and grinning.

Laughing, she leaned up. "You're in luck," she said, before pressing her lips against his. "We happen to have a limo for another hour."

Grinning, Derek ran his hands through her hair and held her closely.

Prom would be a night to remember, as would the rest of their days. Life was coming along great for them. There were no problems, no issues. They got along with hardly any fights at all, and soon they'd be moving on with a new life. Graduation was just a few weeks away and soon they'd be in Cancun relishing in the heat of the sun and making love on the beach. After that, they'd move into their very own apartment and start college. Life with Derek and Casey was perfect.

oTBCo

* * *

**A/N** _WOW! That's a long chapter. I had no idea it would grow to be so big. But since each even will only be in one chapter, I'm sure you understand. I hope you liked this, I really enjoyed writing it. Please review, it's greatly appreciated._


	3. oGraduationo

**Life With Derek:** _What Happened to Happily Ever After?_

o3o

-_Blast to the Past_-

o**_Graduation_**o

_June 17, 2008_

Casey walked down the empty hallways, tears silently slipping down her cheeks. Her soft navy blue dress swayed against her legs, sending shivers over her body. Her hand reached out and ran over the cold line of lockers, no longer holding the possessions of students. The only sound was the clicking of her heels as she walked down the empty walkway, her eyes still seeing the crowds of kids laughing, talking, and waving as they hurried to various classrooms. The walls were stripped of their posters and the flyers of announcements. There were no weekly cafeteria menus stuck up in crooked angles. There was only lines of permanent frames, graduated students sitting in small squares with large smiles and fancy hair. A few awards for the school were randomly hung up, collecting dust and being ignored.

The floor was freshly swept, mopped, and waxed. It would look good for the returning students next year, who wouldn't notice and simply run a muck of the shiny floor. Since the ceremony was being held outside, in the radiant sun, it seemed unnecessary to clean the floors this early. Graduation robes were being handed out in a classroom she'd already passed, too caught up in the nostalgic goodbye she was sending out. All of her friends were waiting for her, excited to be leaving high school and starting a new life. But she wasn't sure she was ready to let go of this place; where so many wonderful things had happened.

Years were spent here, collecting knowledge and breeding friendships. Memories flooded her senses at every corner. Staring at a locker sitting beside the science door, she smiled. This was where Derek ceremoniously swept her out of class for a kiss, just because he was bored and missed her. Down a short way was where Emily had squealed in excitement over telling Casey that she and Michael were officially together. Turning left on the next corner, she finds herself by the stairs where Sam actually took his toque off for a moment, to be polite and kissed Lindsey on her first day attending the new school. Her eyes lifted to the top of stairs, where she frowned slightly, the place where Derek hung a kid over the side, holding him by his feet, because he whistled at Casey when she walked by. Down another hallway, she passed the office and Derek's usual chair.

Her eyes landed on the counseling office that she hadn't spent time in for quite awhile. After her and Derek got their act together, she found she was more at ease and didn't need the guidance of Paul any longer. He was a great help in those first few months though, putting up with her incessant talk about Derek and how much he drove her nuts. When in reality, she was still madly in love with him but unable to admit it. She was fairly sure Paul knew though, the way he gave her understanding smiles and nodded. Inhaling deeply, she waved slightly at the door and continued on her walk of memories.

Passing near a bench, she stopped for a moment. Every long break, in between classes, here she would sit with Emily and Lindsey. They'd peel their oranges or bananas, something healthy like fruit was always in their hands, and chat about whatever came to mind. The way Mr. Cottin's toupe always sat jaggedly on his head and how when he sneezed it flew three inches forward. Or how Miss. Rickal's make up made her look like an overdone prostitute, crossed over with clown. And then eventually, their chatter would venture over to the three boys' in their lives, ranging from the dumb thing they said that week, to the sweetest thing they did last month. Smiling adoringly at the bench, she turned and began walking again.

Her feet seemed to know exactly where she was going, even if she didn't. They stopped before a large glass covered box that held this year's memorabilia. Pictures and trophies lined the huge case; from Derek's hockey team win to the Prom King and Queen celebration. Her hands reached out, touching the glass cover, as she leaned in and her watery eyes took in each picture. There were hundreds of faces; many she knew, many she didn't. Tons of pictures involving Derek, Sam, and Michael, which was funny because he was away at college until recently finishing his first year in April. There were photos of her, Emily, and Lindsey, sitting on the bench, and working together on decorations for Prom. A few involved all six of them, with a small sign that said "Life-Long Friends," which Casey believed completely. And then there were the couple pictures; right in the center were her and Derek, the title of "Meant To Be," hanging perfectly over their heads.

Grinning, she pulled herself away and turned right to bring herself back to the classroom where her school mates were getting ready for the ceremony. Crossing her arms, she lifted a hand to wipe away the scatter of tears on her cheeks. Before she could walk through the door, she heard the loud thump of footsteps. Looking up, she smiled softly.

"There you are," Derek said, stopping beside her. "I've been looking all over." He blew the tassel of his cap off his face, wrinkling his nose as it tickled it annoyingly. He was fully decked out in his long white robe with a black sash hanging over it.

Thinning her eyes, she grabbed the zipper in the front and pulled it down a little, checking to be sure he was wearing clothes.

Laughing, he shrugged. "Lindsey talked Sam out of going naked underneath, so I figured it was a lame statement if only I did it," he explained. A smirk slowly lifted his mouth. "Unless, you're willing to join me in a naked protest," he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "It's not really a protest if no one knows you're naked underneath," she told him, lifting the zipper back up and smoothing out the fabric with the palm of her hands.

"You're right," he said, nodding and tapping his chin in deep thought.

"Don't even think about it," she said, lifting an eyebrow. Sniffling, she turned to walk into the classroom, but a tug on her hand made her turn back to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tipping her chin up so she was facing him.

Shaking her head, she looked away. "Nothing, just happy to graduate," she said, shrugging. She didn't think he'd understand; Derek wasn't one for loving school. He was more than happy that it was ending, he was elated. He couldn't look more forward to this day, if they promised him a million dollars.

"No, something's wrong," he said, nodding. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pressed his lips against her neck. "Don't make me torture you," he warned, chuckling. "I'll draw the problem out somehow."

Laughing, Casey sighed. "I'm just going to miss it here," she admitted, biting her lip. "I mean, look around, there's so many things that I don't want to forget," she told him, becoming emotional.

"You're not going to forget them," he told her, shaking his head. "Just because we're leaving, doesn't mean we're not still going to have all those great times with us. Now we'll have even better times in the future," he said, smiling lightly. "So we won't have a bench, or the stairs, or the lockers, but we're still going to have our friends with us. And even if we're in separate schools, we can visit them there or they can visit us and we'll have new places filled with memories," he assured.

Overwhelmed by his understanding, his knowledge of the exact places she was going to miss, she nodded causing tears to slip down her cheeks. Their future was bright, filled with their best friends and each other. Vacations in Cancun, renting their own apartment, and attending school to become the masters of the universe. Well, in her case, she's be taking journalism courses and working on the college paper. Derek would be taking business courses, to finally put his wish for being a millionaire in motion.

"Hey," he said, wiping her tears and holding her tightly. "Everything's going to be fine," he told her, rubbing her back. "We've got everything we need." Lifting her up, he twirled her around, smiling as she laughed. "And even though your mom is doing her best to keep us here, we're cutting loose and living the high life."

"High life," she reiterated, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't know about that."

"Are you kidding?" he asked, stopped but keeping her up so she was looking down at him. "We've got the best few years ahead of us. Beach vacations, a one bedroom apartment where nobody is going to interrupt us," he reminded, wiggling his eyebrows. "College parties, Spring Break in Hawaii-"

"Since when are we going to Hawaii?" she asked, chuckling.

"Since now," he said, shrugging. "I already lined up a legit job for myself down there," he said, grinning. "And since Mac opened up a chain of Diners, and one is in our area, he told me you could manage it if you were interested."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," he said, grinning. "He said you could hire an assistant, so everything isn't solely on you to run everything and you can go to college."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. "This is incredible!" she exclaimed.

"I know and I haven't even gotten to the best part," he said, nodding.

"What's that?" she asked, as she was placed on the floor in front of him.

"I figure," he said, slowly, drawing it out. "This time next year would be a perfect time for a wedding," he said, looking down at her seriously.

Casey's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"But what would a proposal be without a ring, right?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her. Lifting his robe, he dug into his pocket and produced a small black box. Inhaling deeply, he used his thumb to pop the top open, revealing a 14-karat white gold ring, with a single diamond in a prong setting centerpiece. Two smaller diamonds sat on either side, twinkling out at her. Picking the small ring out of the box, he held it between his thumb and index finger.

Casey couldn't breath, she was stunned not only by the beauty of the ring, but by how incredibly happy she was. He looked so handsome, though slightly nervous, kneeling in front of her with such a huge question hanging off his tongue. They had spoken about this many times before, agreeing that it would certainly happen. Derek told her he was going to surprise her one day, completely out of the blue. Proposing when she least expected, but when he truly meant it.

Inhaling deeply, he reached out and took her hand. She could hear the whispering behind the door, her friends must've noticed that she wasn't coming in. She heard a gasp that sounded like Emily and then Lindsey's giggle. An easygoing, "Nice!" came from Sam as the three watched them. Michael was outside in the audience, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Two years ago," he began, his voice strong. "You agreed to let me love you forever," he said, staring up into her teary eyes. "I'm asking you to make that official." Swallowing, he stood up and cupped her cheek. "I can promise you a lifetime of happiness; a lifetime of love. I will cherish you for the rest of our lives, and never let you doubt for one moment that I care any less than I do now. I'll take care of you and our future children, with every single part of me. And I will love you until the day we die," he said, his eyes taking out a mischievous twinkly. "Old, but still good looking, in our matching wheel chairs, while playing an outdated game of Babe Raider," he said, grinning. "Which I'll finally win at."

Smiling, she nodded happily. Unable to speak, since her tears were cutting her off, Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in an exclamation of 'Yes!' Derek reached up and pulled one hand down to slip her ring on. Grinning against her succulent lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the floor, twirling her around. Laughing, Casey continued to kiss him over his face and down his neck, sighing against his shoulder and wiping at her happy tears.

The door burst open, with Sam, Emily, and Lindsey running out to congratulate him. Emily and Lindsey jumped around excitedly until Derek placed her in front of them so they could hug. Turning around, he gave in and hugged Sam in a brotherly manner, slapping his back and grinning madly. Before anybody could mention that lack of Michael, he was walking down the hallway towards them.

"My sister has called me six times asking if the camera is ready. I decided to come and show it to her, so she'd leave me alone," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "What's with all the hugging?" he asked, looking around. "You guys haven't even left the school yet."

Smiling, Casey walked out and showed him the ring on her finger. Michael's eye's widened and he picked her up in a giant hug. Her and Michael were actually incredibly close friends. "Congratulations," he shouted, happily. Putting her down, he walked over and hugged Derek, who was still riding the high of happiness. Afterwards, Michael walked back over to the girls to hear how the proposal went.

"Nora's gonna freeeeak," Derek drew out, only to Sam. "If she was upset over us moving out, can you imagine the tears when she realizes _her baby_ is getting married?"

Laughing, Sam shook his head. "Good luck, man."

Shrugging, Derek watched Casey smile and talk with Emily and Lindsey who kept picking her hand up and staring at the engagement ring. "It was worth it," he said.

"What about her dad?" he wondered. "Is he alright with you guys getting together?"

Derek nodded, crossing his arms. "Last summer we went out to visit him and see what he thought. He's a great guy; a writer for this big newspaper. He's completely happy for Casey and me. I even talked to him last week about proposing and he said since he's the father of the bride, he would start saving up for the wedding."

"Nice," Sam said, nodding. "How's George been taking it?"

"I don't know," Derek replied, shrugging. "Sometimes he's alright with it, other days he looks like he's waiting for one of to say we've broken up."

"That must be annoying," his best friend replied.

"Yeah, but I don't care," he said. "He's got no control over us and as long as he doesn't try and mess anything up, I'm fine."

Nodding, Sam watched as Lindsey tried the ring on, grinning. "How much did that set you back?" Sam asked.

"A good grand and a half," he told him, shrugging. "I took out a loan because I didn't want to disrupt the funds we already have. I'll have it paid off in no time though."

"Lucky," Sam said, slapping his shoulder. "I was looking at rings last week, but they were way out of my price range," he admitted.

Derek turned to him with wide eyes. "You're thinking of asking Linds?"

"Well, not like right now," Sam said, tipping his head. "But I can see it happening some time in the future."

"If you're looking at rings, it's not that far off," Derek told him, nodding.

"When did you start looking at rings?" Sam asked.

"I don't count," he said, shaking his head. "I bought the ring four months ago," he told him. "But I found the ring a year and a half ago."

"See, I still have a year and a half," Sam said.

"Not really," he replied. "Because if I could've bought it then, and we were sure our parents wouldn't murder us, I would've proposed. This is the perfect timing though. We have a year long engagement, giving us time to plan everything out and go to school. We've already got a place lined up, which will be completely set up and perfect for when we're married. We've got money on us for whatever we need, and there are no parents breathing down our necks whatsoever."

"So you're saying I should buy a ring and propose?" Sam asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"What?" Derek asked, shaking his head. "No, I'm saying you have to figure out if it's right with you and Lindsey. Have you talked about getting married? You're not even living together, remember. Just make sure, that everything is perfect for you guys. That there are no worries, no setbacks." Turning, he looked at Casey. "That you're absolutely sure you're completely in love with her and that feeling is never going to change or become less. Make sure you want to spend the rest of your life with her, without any regrets."

"I'm sure about that," Sam said, nodding. "But you're right. I think we still need to spend more time together. Living together and really talking it all out. Thank man," he said, clearing his throat. "So who's going to be your best man? Me, Mike, or Ed?"

Laughing, Derek shook his head. "I was thinking of asking...Carl."

"That kid who's had a crush on Casey for three years?" Sam asked, shaking his head. "The one you held over the side of the stairs for whistling at her?"

"Yeah," Derek said, nodding. "Just to rub it in his face."

Laughing, Sam shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"I know," he said, grinning. "Who said I only had to have one best man, anyway? I can have as many as I want! It's my wedding," he exclaimed.

"You're what?" came two shrill and loud voices.

Turning his back on the people yelling, Derek stared at Sam. "Please tell me that is not my dad and Nora."

Looking behind him, Sam winced. "Uh, it's not your dad and Nora," he lied.

The six teenagers chuckled nervously, as Derek slowly turned around and faced his dad and step-mother. Clapping his hands, he shrugged his shoulder. "Wow," he said, drawing out the word. "Graduation day, huh? Bet you had your doubts I'd make it here," he kidded, trying to take their attention away.

"I feel faint," Nora said, lifting her hand to her forehead.

"Mom," Casey called out, walking towards. She reached a hand out to steady it, but George's hand darted out and grabbed her wrist.

Holding her hand up to his face, his eyes bulged as he took in the ring, then he passed it in front Nora's eyes, who's eyes widened with her lifting eyebrows. "It's bigger than mine," she blurted, blushing and clearing her throat. "I mean, Casey," she said, loud and sternly. "You're only eighteen."

Scratching the back of his neck, Derek tried to hide his smirk at Nora's initial reaction at seeing the ring. Walking over to them, he wrapped an arm around Casey's waist and pulled her by his side. "What a great day; two big surprises in one."

"Oh my god, you're not pregnant are you?" George asked, paling.

"What? No," Derek said, turning to her for a moment with a questioning look. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "No, she's not pregnant. I meant, graduation and our being Valedictorian's," he told them, shrugging. "Plus, our engagement. I guess that's really more of three things, hmm..." Shaking his head, he looked over at the two adults in front of him. "I was really planning to tell you guys after the ceremony, but I guess there's really no way of covering this up." Inhaling deeply, he sighed. "We know you're probably not all that trusting of our decision, but the point is that it is our decision and it's been made. This time next year, Casey's going to by my wife." Turning to her, he smiled adoringly, completely happy with how it sounded. Directing his gaze back to them, he nodded. "We've asked for your support before, and we're asking for it now."

Sputtering for a moment, Nora started laughing hysterically, before bursting into tears. "My baby..." she blubbered.

Derek turned around and glanced at Sam, mouthing, "I told you so!"

Casey moved forward and hugged her mother tightly, as she rocked her and sobbed on her shoulder. Nora muttered incoherent things, and Casey simply smiled and patted her back, waiting for her crying to subside. George stood in shock beside them, staring blankly at his son. Finally, when Nora stopped crying, she launched herself into Derek's surprised arms and hugged him tightly. Completely thrown off, Derek almost fell backwards but managed to catch himself and hugged Nora back uncomfortably.

"Does this mean you approve?" he asked, finding her only answer as a muffled cry. Turning to his dad and Casey, he looked back and forth between them. "Does this mean she approves?" he wondered, confused.

Nodding, Casey eased her mother away from her fiancé. "I think she does," she said, smiling.

George wrapped an arm around Nora's shoulder's and looked over at them. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "I guess congratulations are in order," he said, holding his hand out for Derek to shake.

Looking down at it, Derek frowned but shook his hand. "Yeah, thanks for that warm sentiment, pops," he said, turning to Nora and smiling. "And I'm glad you're happy, I know it means a lot to Case."

Her tears started again, but she smiled at him happily. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek. "I have complete faith that you'll take care of her," she said, nodding.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely happy that she had said such a meaningful thing.

"All right graduates, line up in alphabetic order," a man called out, stepping into the hall with a clipboard.

Derek looked over at Casey, shaking his head. "You've gotta get changed still," he reminded.

Her eyes widened, as she looked down at her wardrobe. "Oh!" she exclaimed, turning and running into the classroom to put on her robe.

Derek looked back at his dad and step-mother. "I guess we'll see you from the stage," he said, waving as he backed up towards the classroom. Sam put a friendly arm around his shoulder and started telling him how things weren't too bad. George didn't even break a smile as he walked Nora back out towards the ceremony. Derek didn't have a chance to ask them why they stopped by, something to do with pictures he was sure.

The five graduates took their place in the alphabetic line, Casey was still struggling to put her hat on properly when they started filing out of the building. She managed to get it right just before they reached the walkway leading through the center of the crowd of proud parents, friends, family, and teachers. Derek was way at the back, in front of only three other students.

Digging around in his pants, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses to block out the beaming sun. He could even pull off the rather lame graduation outfit, he was that cool. His hair was gelled up in it's messy fashion, for when he threw his cap off of course. Underneath his gown, he was wearing blue jeans and his favorite brown shirt, the collar was popped over the rim of his gown. Grinning wildly at the many people around him, tons of girls both from the school and visiting to see their relatives graduate, tossed him an admiring smile. He could see a few of his hockey buddies, the one's a year or two younger waving at him and nodding their praise.

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for his little sister and brother. Catching sight of Edwin, standing on his chair, he laughed and waved. Nora's hand reached up and yanked him down quickly; Derek could vaguely hear Marti laughing at him. Smiling at them, he looked forward to see if Casey had noticed them. Lifting her hand, she waved at Lizzie who was smiling excitedly and waving at her happily. The girl behind Casey grabbed her hand and started talking excitedly about the ring. Derek knew before they sat down that it would be widely known he was engaged.

Principal Harris walked to the front of the stage and tapped the microphone sitting on a podium. Smiling out at everyone, she said a brief welcome to everyone who attended. The last few students sat down in their seat, Derek leaned back to get comfortable and spread his arms out over the backs of the chairs beside him. The ceremony wouldn't be too long, but it wouldn't be short either. There were approximately 150 students in his graduating class, ten of them made the honors list which would give them extra sashes. Glancing to his side, Derek saw a man with a camera, likely from the newspaper.

After a boring speech about 'spreading wings' and becoming the great people she knew they would be, Principal Harris started reading off the names of the students. Emily was the first of their group to go up, and Derek made sure he whistled loudly and clapped happily for her. He'd grown close to each and every person in his group, and Emily happened to be a great friend. He nudged the people beside him that were trying to appear cool and clap little, causing them to clap louder for her. Emily blushed at the attention but waved at her friends and blew a kiss out to Michael.

The next of his group came Lindsey, which made Sam jump out of his seat and whistle loudly while he clapped. Derek laughed at his best friend but screamed out a proud, "Show us your beanie, Linds!" Everyone laughed when she pulled her cap off and modeled her colourful beanie before chuckling and putting her cap back on. Derek grinned while she waved at him and descended the stairs, smiling at Sam and taking her seat.

"Samuel James," Miss Harris called out, a little while later. Running down the aisle, he made his way up the stairs and bowed to the cheering crowd. Derek stuck two fingers his mouth and stood up, whistling like a banshee. His teammates in the background stood up too, shouting their team name and yelling, "HOO RAH!" Derek clapped his hands loudly, before taking his seat again. Sam pointed out at Derek, making him point right back, their own shout out to each other. Winking at Lindsey, he pulled his cap off and showed his toque before descending the stairs to large applause and slapping the hands of kids as he passed.

Derek watched with a huge grin as friend after friend passed the stage, followed by people he didn't know, but had seen in the halls. He felt a sort of nostalgia pass him over, filling his chest and warming him. He was finally leaving high school, a place he'd spent some of his best days. And though he hated homework and studying, he was going to miss the place where he was considered King.

Her name was called out, pulling him from his reverie. "Casey MacDonald, our prom Queen, Valedictorian, and top student," Miss Harris called out proudly.

"And soon to be Mrs. Derek Venturi," a girl in the crowd shouted out happily.

A collection of applause ran out for the one announcement, before she'd even reached the stage. Grinning, she stepped to Miss Harris, and accepted her diploma and the extra sash around her neck. She tried to escape one of the principal's hugs, but was unable to. Patting the woman's shoulder awkwardly, she let go and started walking across the stage.

Derek stood up on his chair, making a dramatic kissing motion out to her, which she caught, laughing. Emily, Lindsey, Sam, and Michael leapt out of their chairs and whooped loudly for her. "Go Case!" Emily and Lindsey called out, giggling. "Rock it, Casey," Sam shouted. "Smasey!" Marti cheered. Loud clapping was heard from the many students around her, along with cheering and whistles. Derek cast a glared down at Carl, the boy who'd been crushing on Casey for years. Then he laughed and looked back up at his fiancé, grinning and mouthing, "I love you."

Mouthing it back, she smiled and took her seat.

The rest of the names were read out with the clapping and excitement winding down, until they reached his name. "Derek Venturi, Prom King, and Captain of our five-year-straight winning hockey team," Principal Harris called out.

Pulling his sunglasses off, he stuck them in the collar of his gown and walked up the center, slapping friends hands as he went. Making his way up the stairs, he held his arms out, knowing Principal Harris would want a hug. He figured he might as well look like he didn't mind, rather than struggling. "Save my seat for future use," he called out, in remembrance of all the time he spent sitting in his reserved seat, waiting for her to scold him.

Laughter ensued, from her, his classmates, and even his teachers. Crossing the stage, he stopped in the middle and bowed. To the huge raucous of applause and cheering. Girls could be heard screaming, "I love you." While his hockey buddies yelled, "Go Venturi!" Sam laughed, while shouting, "You rock, D!" Lindsey and Emily clapped high above their heads, chanting, "Go D-Rock! Go!" An old joke they came up with at the Diner. He grinned happily when he heard Marti yell, "SMEREK!"

Looking around, he looked for Casey, but found her nowhere. Then, turning to the side, he was greeted with her smiling face. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him in for a very public, and very deep kiss. Pulling back, to hear even more cheering, she grinned. "Payback for that time on the ice," she told him.

Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, kissing her again. Slipping his arm under her legs, he carried her off the stage and down the aisle. Instead of going back to his seat, he sat down in hers and held her on his lap. None of the teachers made him move, so he figured it was alright. The last few students name's were called out and then Principal Harris motioned for Derek and Casey to take the stage for their Valedictorian speech.

Walking up, hand in hand, they shook hands with Principal Harris once more and stood at the podium. "Sup," Derek said, grinning.

"Sup," the crowd of graduates called back, loudly.

Laughing, Derek put a loose arm around Casey as she readjusted the mic so it was at the right height for both of them.

"I wanted to write an inspiring piece that would help guide you through the rest of your lives," Casey began. "Something that you would be able to look back on and take notice of wise words that would truly hit you at your core."

"And I wanted to tell jokes until Principal H kicked me off the stage," Derek added, smiling. A round of laughter lifted from the crowd of on-lookers. "So we took the best of both of us, and made up this speech, along with some really funny pictures," he said, nodding with a mischievous grin. Pointing down at a guy near the projector, he told him to hit it.

Behind Derek and Casey, a collection of photo's lifted for all to see. Leaning forward, Derek crossed his free arm over the podium. "You may recognize this naked tyke, or you might not. It's Sam, as he chases after the neighbor's cat, Fluffy. Now, obviously Sam has evolved from this magnificent naked cat chaser, he once was," he said, chuckling at the round of laughter filling his ears. A click sent out a different picture. "Because now we see Sam, half naked and chasing the girl next door," he said, gesturing backwards.

Casey with a tinged face from laughing, nudged Derek and shook her head. "Sam, I'm sure, is a lot like the rest of you. Growing from the small child running free in a world of wonder, to the man he is now. As the years progressed, he was set free to chase after the world of girls," she said, smiling. "And as the years pass for you, you'll all get to taste the sweet flavor of-" Lifting her hand and covering Derek's mouth before he could say what he was practically itching to, she smiled briefly before continuing. "-freedom in every context of your life. From college, to your career. From beginning a family, to one day retiring. Life will unfold for each of you in your own special way. Everybody here believes in you, they have full confidence that you will succeed and branch out to become incredible adults and enjoy life for all it's worth."

The projector now went through pictures of every student as a child and then to their graduation pictures. Tears cascaded from proud mother's eyes and clapping came for each student, from their friends and family. A reminder of how much they were believed in and how very proud people were of them. Group pictures of various friends went through, along with the six in his group. Finally, the pictures came to the last few and Derek turned around to them.

"But," Casey said, smiling back at the last picture. "If you're anything like Derek as a child, then you would've most likely chased after the girl next door at an early age," she said, motioning to a picture of Derek kissing a tall girl, with black wavy hair, that must've been about sixteen and completely caught off guard..

Derek glanced back at the picture sitting on the projector and chuckled, before motioning to the guy moving the pictures. "And now you know exactly what you want," Derek said, as the picture changed to one he had added without Casey's knowledge. Sitting there for all to view, was Derek pointing to his and Casey's name carved into the wall of Mac's diner. Standing up straight, he grinned at Casey's soft expression while she watched the picture. "And you'll get married next year, work your ass off in college, play hockey till you drop, have a couple kids, and live off the millions of dollars rolling in from your gigantic business," he said, smirking.

Laughter and applause rang out from the crowd.

Casey turned back to them, tears scattering her eyes. "So congratulations class of 2008, you are the Sam's and Derek's of the future, and we wish you all the best. Because we believe in you and know that whatever comes, this day will last you a lifetime."

"Party at Sam's," Derek shouted, pumping his arm in the air before wrapping it around Casey and leaving the stage.

As they walked back to their seats, Derek put his sunglasses on Casey and waved as the crowd rose to give them a standing ovation. Laughing, he pulled Casey in for a quick kiss before they left to their separate seats.

Principal Harris stepped up to the podium. "Congratulations to all of you, I have never been more proud to tell you all that you have officially graduated. Good luck with your future, as I'm sure you will all reach your dreams." With that, the students stood and tossed their hats into the air ceremoniously.

The students scattered, hugging and cheering everyone around them. Sam and Lindsey were caught up in an excited kiss, while Emily ran down the aisle and jumped into Michael's arms, hugging him tightly. Derek pushed students out of the way, reaching through people and pulling Casey out of the crowd. Walking down the aisle, he walked her over to the place they all agreed to meet their friends at. Not a moment later, the two other couples were standing around them, making a complete circle. Their faces were wide and happy, with large grins and sparkling eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Nora was squealing and hugging them all. After motioning for them to bunch together so she could get a picture, she pulled out her camera and smiled at them deliriously. "Say cheese," she said, cheerily.

The six teens complied, smiling at her motherly ways. After an entire roll must've been used, Derek warned her he'd take it away and she stopped. Eventually, the group was broken up so everybody could be congratulated by their own families. Derek and Casey met up with her dad shortly after. Hugging him, and getting a congrats on both the graduation and the engagement. Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin were all completely taken by surprise when they saw her ring, but were pretty happy for them. Even if Ed made a comment about "King Dude" never returning and a dead legacy.

Standing in front of the school with the sun slowly setting in the background, no longer dressed as graduates, Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head back, placing it against his. They stared out, saying one last goodbye to the place that had given them so many great years. Derek sniffled but tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

Turning her head to one side, Casey ran her hand down his face. "I'm sure they'll talk about you for years to come," she told him. "And your legacy will go onto amaze people in college too," she assured. "Nobody could ever forget _The Derek Venturi_!"

Nodding, he turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Come on, I promised Sam I'd pick up refreshments," he told her, taking her hand and walking towards their car.

"Does this mean we're getting Molson? I don't want to drag you home while you get all upset again," she bugged.

"I promise I won't get drunk," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "How am I suppose to seduce you while I'm intoxicated?" he asked, smirking.

"You've managed it before," she said, sighing.

Derek shook his head, opening the car door for her. "I can't even remember that time, so it really doesn't count."

Laughing, she shrugged. Walking around the car, he jumped in and revved the engine. "You think Nora and my dad are going to be mad that we didn't come home for awhile?"

"Nope, they know we were going to Sam's," she said, taking his hand.

"How's that?" he asked.

"You announced it to everyone during our speech," she reminded.

Laughing, he nodded. "Oh yeah," he said, shrugging. "Well, it's not like my dad had anything planned anyway."

"He doesn't hate you Derek," she said, turning to him. "He's just been under a lot of stress lately."

"Two years lately," he reminded. "It's okay. I get it. He doesn't like that we're together. Whatever. I can handle it," he said, shrugging.

"Maybe if you sat down and talked to him." she suggested.

"No, Case," he said, shaking his head. Turning to her, he squeezed her hand, before moving his eyes back to the road. "I don't have to explain myself. We love each other, we're together, and he's just going to have to accept that. Especially since we're getting married and moving away together."

"I just want you to be happy," she said, quietly.

Pulling in front of a convenience store, he turned to her. "I am happy. I'm the happiest I could ever be." Lifting her hand, he ran his thumb over her ring. "Because you said yes," he said, grinning.

"About your speech," she said, smiling at him. "Do you really want a couple kids?"

Nodding, he chuckled. "Of course, I need a little Derek Jr. running around. I can teach him all the tricks of the trade," he said, smirking. "He'll be a regular Romeo by 5, promise!"

Lifting and eyebrow, she smiled. "I don't think so," she said, leaning in and pressing her lips against his for a long, drawn out kiss.

Pulling back, he ran his hand through her hair. "Six then," he said, nodding.

Laughing, she shook her head, before capturing his lips again.

Casey was right, this day was going to last him a lifetime. Not only did he have a diploma, but he had a fiancé too. With great expectations for the future and a happy outlook on what was to come, Derek was pretty sure this was one of the days to add to the growing pile of the best days of his life. As long as she was with him, he knew there would be many more to come.

oTBCo

**_Hey! Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying this sequel. I hope you liked this one. The next chapter is titled, "College Life." Please review, it's greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
